Currently, a Gate On Array (GOA) circuit has been widely used in a display device, e.g., Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) display or Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display, due to such advantages as small volume, low cost and high integration level. In the related art, in the case of low-frequency output, a potential at a pull-up node of a gate driving unit may decrease.
For the GOA circuit associated with Touch Display Driver Integration (TDDI), a touch stage is provided between two display stages. In the case of performing a touch scanning operation at the touch stage, the GOA circuit needs to stop performing a display driving scanning operation and then perform the display driving scanning operation after a touch operation, so as to perform the touch operation and a display operation alternately. In the case that the GOA circuit is of a 2CLK structure (i.e., it includes two clock signal lines), the touch stage starts after a gate driving signal is outputted by a gate driving unit in an Nth row. At this time, a potential at a pull-up node of a gate driving unit in an (N+1)th row is changed to be a high level and maintained at the high level until the touch stage is ended, where N is a positive integer greater than 1. The gate driving signal is outputted after a voltage is applied to the clock signal line. The touch stage is maintained for a relatively long time period (usually hundreds of microseconds), so the potential at the pull-up node of the gate driving unit may be pulled down due to a leakage current of a TFT. In the case that the potential at the pull-up node decreases gradually, the output of the gate driving signal from the gate driving unit in the (N+1)th row may be adversely affected.